


In The Woods

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feet worshipping, Newt has a thing for Tina's legs and feet, don't hit me, injured, newtina, newtinafandomweek, sorry i'm all talk but no show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: "Ow, OW!” Tina yelped when Newt half guided, half pressed her down to sit on the double cot in their tent.“See if you would try to shield me next time.”Tina narrowed her eyes, “Or what? Watch my husband get shredded by a giant bear creature?”
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For Newtina Fandom Week, Day 2: trails of life. 
> 
> I pulled this out of my old wips and tried to make it as presentable as possible in the short time, so excuse me if this seems a bit hasted.

"Ow, OW!” Tina yelped when Newt half guided, half pressed her down to sit on the double cot in their tent.

“See if you would try to shield me next time.”

Tina narrowed her eyes, “Or what? Watch my husband get shredded by a giant bear creature?”

“Interesting for you to use the word giant because that girl is actually on the rather small side at ……” He quickly clammed his mouth shut sensing the disapproving “Mr.Scamander.” was about to come out of hers if he didn’t. He kneeled down before her and used the angle to hide his smile.

“What I am saying is I know the creatures, I know what I am doing.” He said while cutting her blood-soaked pants open to her left knee, and gave her a cheeky grin. ”In case you forgot, my Tina, you married a magizoologist.”

“Okay, Mr. Magizoologist, tell me why can’t I just put a healing spell on the wound and spare all this trouble?” She hissed when he pulled out a small piece of fabric that is already sticking to her flesh. “And I will already be healed right now.”

“Unfortunately, that will not be the case.” He summoned a small bucket of water wordlessly and flushed the dirt out of her wound.

“Are you saying my healing spell isn’t sufficient?” She ground her teeth at the sting. “It’s a level two healing spell that could qualify me as an assisting healer.”

“Of course not, My dear, your skill on healing spell is perfectly fine. In fact, we will need it later.” He gently raised her injured leg and rested it on his knee so she could see it better herself. And just like he expected, it was already turning into an unnatural shade of dark purple.

She gasped. “Mercy Lewis.”

“Now you see, their claws are poisonous, if you heal the wound closed before fully cleansing it, which can only be done with a certain kind of potion, the poison will slowly seep into your body and,” He winced at the image danced into his mind. “Shall we say it wouldn’t be too pleasant.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widen in horror.

“Don’t panic, it could take days to get to that point.”

“That’s great to hear.” She narrowed her eyes at him and silently telling him to keep on doing whatever needs to be done.

He pulled a stool over and moved her leg on top of it. “I have just the potion in my case, stay here.” Then he disappeared into his case.

“Like I can go anywhere.” She huffed, squirmed a little at the increasing discomfort.

Moments later, he reappeared with a small bottle in hand. He filled up another bucketful of water and added a few drops from the bottle into the water.

He sat back down on the stool in front of her, her leg back on his knee. “I’m afraid it’s going to hurt a little,love.”

She smiles wryly. “Better than poisoned to death ?”

“Immensely.”

After a long agony process of washing the poison out of her, they were both worn down, she because of the flesh tearing pain and he having to watch her suffer.

When he was positive the poison was all out, he handed over her wand.

“You shall use your refined healing spell now.” He chuckles when she took it with mock irritation on her face.

And like she said, her wound closed in a blink of eyes. But with the depth of the wound, it was still an angry red line on her pale skin.

“It’s going to scar.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hearing it, he bent down and placed a kiss on the wound.

“Newt.” Flustered by his sudden move, she chided.

“It is proof of how you saved me.” He said as he stood up from the stool, leaning forward, and pressed another kiss on her leg but slightly higher than the first time.

“And how much you are willing to sacrifice to protect.”

He sat back down but hands still holding her leg. “And your fierceness.”

She was now highly aware of the touch of his hands, one firmly holding her ankle, the other started to wander up from the back of her knee. Even through the fabric of her trousers, she could still feel the rough, callused caress. Her whole body was getting warmer.

“Did I tell you that you have incredible narrow feet?” The hand holding her ankle moves down a little to cup the heel of her foot.

“What?”

“Your feet.”

“My feet?”

Newt didn’t say a word this time, he just bent down and placed another feather-like kiss on her instep. He let out a throaty chuckle when he felt her fidgeting in his hands.

His lips traced up to her leg, and his hand under her knee follows behind.

She was breathing heavily now, and every exhale was another enticement to him.

When he reached the end where he cut her pants, he put her leg down gently and reached for the hook of her pants.

“Newt!” She snapped back to present when she realized what he was doing, hands stopping his.

He hesitated for a moment and seemed to remember that she was injured not minutes ago.

“Oh, Tina, I’m so sorry. You are just wounded and —“ he was cut off by her head shakes.

“No. I just want to tell you to close the tent and maybe put a spell on it.”She watched him from the under of her eyelashes, face turning red. ”I know we are in the middle of a forest and no one is around but it feels weird to leave it open and unprotected.”

“Oh.” He saw no reason to not oblige her request, though he found it a bit silly, she said it herself that no one is around, so he turned to the tent entrance with his wand and did as she asked.

He almost lost it right there and then when he turned around and greeted by the view of her half leaning on her elbows, clothed rumpled and one of her long, beautiful leg uncladded.

And misty eyes telling him to just come over and ravish her.

Still, he held himself back, remembering why he stopped in the first place. “Tina, you just healed from a big wound, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tina felt her heart swelled knowing he always puts her first. “Newt, you’re not gonna hurt me, it only pulls on my skin a little, but not hurting anyone.” She assured him, but he still looked a little hesitant.

“Please?”

He needed no more encouragement.


End file.
